Curse Between Us
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: What do you do when your other half is kidnapped? When there's a chance that they could be dead? possible FredXGeorge. DH spoilers. Rated T for Teen
1. Battle of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred and Sirius would still be alive.**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! This is my first shot at a HP story, which makes me kinda nervous. I'm not sure how I'm going to do...And this is a LITTLE unorthodox, but don't kill me for it, 'kay? Just give it a few chapters, then you can decide if you love if or hate it. Let the deadly tale begin!**

The fight that was to be known as the Battle of Hogwarts was soon to start. Orders had been given and everyone was ready for the siege to begin. All underage students were being sent home by means of a secret passage, guarded by Aberforth Dumbledore and George Weasley, which led to Hogsmead.

Soon enough, the battle had started and Death Eaters were invading Hogwarts, sparing no one from death. Though the Death Eaters were far stronger, the Hogwarts students and professors were putting up a magnificent fight.

One of the problems, however, was that Harry was supposed to be looking for the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. When he discovered from the Grey Lady that it was now in a forest in Albania, it seemed that defeating Voldemort was beyond their reach.

Nobody seemed to be having much luck with their fights, despite the effort they put into them. One girl in particular was have a difficult time trying to fight off three Death Eaters at once, each trying in turn to kill or incapacitate her. Eventually, Professor Sprout had to intervene and take on two of the three, leaving the girl with a fearsome looking Death Eater with piercing grey eyes and a wicked grin that could only mean disaster.

Somewhere in the chaos, smoke filled the corridor near the Room of Requirement. The duellers, among them Fred and Percy Weasley, noticed the harsh odour, but they couldn't stop to figure out what the smell was or where it was coming from.

"Do you think something's on fire?" Fred asked his older brother as he dodged a hex shot at him by his attacker.

"I should think so. What else can create smoke like that?" Percy retorted, backing the Death Eater he was duelling against the wall before avoiding a Knock-back Jinx from the assailant.

"But where's it coming from?" Fred pulled a Dungbomb out of his pocket to see if it would work in the situation, but the masked Death Eater pressed onward.

"How should I know?" Percy snapped.

A few moments later, Ron, Harry and Hermione came into view, wands in hand, prepared to assist in the duel, even though Harry was supposed to be looking for the Horcruxes.

"Where's the fire coming from?" Fred asked as a blast of air burst forth from his wand, sending the Death Eater over the railing and plummeting to his death.

"Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement." Ron replied.

"And why aren't you looking for the Horcrux?" Percy demanded as a seventh year helped him finish off the attacker.

"We are." Harry said. "I have to look for the snake."

"Snake?" Fred's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Voldemort's snake?"

"We'll explain later." Hermione said as they dashed off down the stairs.

"I should find George and see if he needs any help." Percy said. "You stay here and help fight."

"Like I'd do otherwise!" Fred called to his brother as he raced after Ron, Hermione and Harry.

He decided, however, on going down to the Great Hall to check on Ginny. Knowing her, she'd be in a fit of worry about her family being in the largest battle in her lifetime, and furious that she couldn't be a part of it.

When he opened the door to the Great Hall, Fred's eyes scanned the vast room for any sign of his younger sister. Ginny was waiting at a table, drumming her fingers on the table in an agitated fashion, and looking nervous and afraid at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when he reached her. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting?"

"I am, but I wanted to see how you were holding up." Fred said.

"I'm fine." Ginny said firmly. "But I'd rather be fighting."

"You heard what Mum said. And Dad agrees with her, so you _have_ to listen." Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Ginny obviously wasn't pleased with this decision.

"I need to go back. Be careful." Fred said.

"You too. Don't die out there." Ginny called as Fred headed out of the Great Hall and into the scene of death that awaited him.

The Entrance Hall was littered with bodies; some living and some dead. Bill ran past him, chasing after a female Death Eater, and sprinted toward the Grand Staircase. Spells and hexes were in the air and Fred had to be careful not to be hit by one of them.

He made his way out to the grounds where he saw Hagrid taking on several Death Eaters at once. The gamekeeper was being bombarded with jinxes, but they didn't affect him whatsoever.

Fred was racing to the greenhouses when a male Death Eater jumped out of a nearby tree and stared at him with greedy crimson eyes, the expression clearly excited.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Fred yelled as he pointed his wand at the Death Eater, causing him to become as stiff as a board and fall to the ground with a dull thud.

Racing onward, Fred reached the greenhouses in a matter of moments. When he reached the third, he walked cautiously inside and, once he saw that there were no intruders, started to look around for bodies, whether they were dead or alive.

There were a few Death Eater bodies on the floor, their limbs spread at obscure angles that could only be possible in death. Some of the masks had slipped and the faces of their owners were shown in surprise or outrage that were now frozen in their current state. Most of the eyes were wide with shock, yet others were narrowed in anger, and some were even pleading, as if they thought they could escape death.

After inspecting the greenhouses further, Fred realized that he should go and look for other Death Eaters to fight. A loud explosion sounded from the direction of Hagrid's hut and Fred bolted out of the greenhouse to investigate further.

* * *

Bill and Charlie had their hands full as they were trying to fight off four Death Eaters in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. The large hanging skeleton had already collapsed and the brothers were running out of ideas.

"I'll try to get two of them out and fight in the dungeons." Charlie called to his brother, narrowly avoiding a Hurling Hex from one of the female assailants. "I'll meet you back here when I've finished them off."

"Right, then." Bill responded as he shot a jinx at a Death Eater.

Somehow, Charlie managed to lure the two females out of the room and down to the main dungeon, where large cauldrons were still bubbling with various potions. It appeared that the two Death Eaters weren't going to let him go down without a fight since they tried to trick him into falling into one of the cauldrons.

Admittedly, dragons and Death Eaters should be dealt with on the same level.

One of the females, the blonde one, was foolish enough to corner herself with shelves of glass phials on either side of her. Charlie took this opportunity to force the shelves to fall on her, causing glass to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. She fell to the floor amongst the glass and did not stir again.

One down, one to go.

Charlie faced the other female, the redhead, faked a right, and dashed off to the storage cupboard, where he hoped she'd be stupid enough to lock herself inside. This, however, didn't work, so Charlie had to think of another plan. He looked over the dungeon and saw a large cauldron full of the Draught of the Living Dead and everything came into place. But this Death Eater wasn't as absent minded as her compatriot. This could prove to be difficult.

Charlie cast a Stinging Hex at the Death Eater to distract her, hoping she hadn't noticed the large cauldron just mere feet behind her. He dodged a Disarming Charm that she sent at him and fired another Stinging Hex at her, hitting her dead in the face.

She screamed so high that windows would have shattered and clutched her face as boils started to erupt on her skin. She stumbled back several feet before falling backwards into the cauldron with a splash. Charlie grabbed a stray potions textbook and hit her on the head with such a force that she slumped forward and mimicked the consciousness of her partner.

After checking to make sure both Death Eaters were at least unconscious, Charlie locked both in the potions storage room, even though he knew that this would do little good, if any, and dashed out of the dungeons to find his older brother.

"I see you got them." He said when he found Bill waiting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the bodies of both Death Eaters lying motionless on the wooden floor.

"And I'm assuming that you got yours, too." Bill nodded.

A loud explosion could be heard from outside from the direction of Hagrid's hut. Looking out the window, the eldest Weasley boys saw ugly black smoke rising to the darkening sky.

"We have to see if something's wrong." Bill said at once.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded and the two took off and raced down to Hagrid's Hut.

Bill and Charlie were expecting to see bodies on the ground, flames everywhere. What they didn't expect to find, however, was Fred lying unconscious on the grass, feet and hands bound, and to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing over him with her wand pointed at his head.

"Fred!" Charlie yelled automatically when he saw his brother.

"What did you do to him?" Bill demanded as he drew his wand and held it steadily at Bellatrix, the tip aimed at her chest.

"If Potter learns that his best friend's brother was kidnapped by a Death Eater, then he will no doubt come to rescue him. Just like he did for my pitiful cousin." Bellatrix laughed a cruel laugh that made the Weasley boy's hair stand on end. "The Dark Lord will do as he pleases with Potter and if there's anything to spare of your brother, perhaps he will be willing to let you have the remains."

"You can't do this." Charlie had his wand pointed at Bellatrix's head.

"I can and I will." Bellatrix smiled deviously before she grabbed Fred and Disapparated right in front of Bill and Charlie's eyes.

* * *

It was over. The battle was all over. Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters were finished. All that was left to do was to bury the remains of the dead and to inform their families of the loss.

George Weasley made his way from the passage entrance to the Great Hall. As he walked, he saw some professors helping students with injuries while others helped carry out the cadavers on stretchers. Everything smelled of death.

Then George looked beyond the bodies and saw what had become of the castle. Portraits were slashed, ripped and torn, the frames charred from flames and the occupants were doing their best to help restore themselves without causing too much trouble. Parts of the stone walls had been blasted and rubble littered the corridors. Glass was everywhere and it cracked beneath George's feet.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

He had been expecting things to be in chaos because of the recent siege, but this was a different feeling. It was a feeling of panic and George didn't know what to make of it. He knew he should be worrying about the students and the fallen warriors, but George was worrying about his family. Then he remembered the feeling.

It was the same feeling he had when his father had been attacked by the Basilisk.

It was the same feeling of despair and dread, the exact same. Hopefully nothing had happened, but it was always possible…

When he entered the Great Hall, George saw hundreds of people, more than he remembered being in the room at a single time. After a few moments of searching, he found his family and Harry and Hermione. Everyone looked absolutely exhausted from the fight, but somewhat happy nonetheless. George had heard from Aberforth of the deaths of Tonks and Lupin, which created a cloud of depression over everyone. But there was still something out of place.

Fred was missing.

He couldn't have been killed, could he? Fred had always said that he would survive if he had to fight against Voldemort. There was no way that Fred was dead. His family would be more miserable if this was true. So where was he?

"George, we were wondering what was keeping you." Molly said when he arrived.

"At least it's all over." George nodded.

"I don't think I've ever been more relieved in my life." Harry smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ginny.

"It'll be weird not hearing about Voldemort anymore, won't it?" Hermione said.

"Listen, Mum, have you…" George started to say.

Everyone fell silent, which immediately confirmed George's suspicions. Fred had died. His twin was dead.

"Is he…?" George couldn't finish his sentence.

"Fred is missing, George." Arthur said grimly.

"Don't mess with me, Dad." George said angrily. "Where's Fred?"

"He's gone. Missing." Ron said.

"Charlie and I went down to Hagrid's Hut after hearing an explosion and Bellatrix had knocked him unconscious." Bill started to explain.

"How did she get him?" George demanded.

"He probably went down to see if there were any Death Eaters to fight." Percy said.

"She had him tied and she was pointing her wand at him like she was going to kill him." Charlie pressed on. "She said-"

"Don't say it, Charlie." Bill shook his head to stop his brother.

"What?" Ron demanded. "What is it?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore since Voldemort's dead." Bill said slowly.

"_What did she say_?" George hissed through gritted teeth.

Charlie hesitated and looked at Bill, as if waiting for a sign of approval to go on with his story. When Bill nodded, Charlie took a deep breath and continued.

"She said that if Fred was kidnapped by the Death Eaters, then Harry would come looking for him like he did for Sirius." Charlie said heavily.

"So I have to after him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, you can't." Hermione said pointedly.

"But don't you get it?" Harry asked the group.

"Get what?" Percy frowned.

"Voldemort's dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well noted." Ron rolled his eyes.

"They don't need me anymore. Bellatrix didn't know that I'd kill Voldemort when she kidnapped Fred." Harry explained. "And the Death Eaters are finished so it would be a lot easier."

"Harry, we'll let the Ministry handle it." Molly said.

"She's right." Arthur nodded in agreement. "We can't go gallivanting around the country. We don't even know where she took him."

"If we knew, he wouldn't be missing, now would he?" Ginny pointed out.

"We'll report he's missing to the Ministry and see what they can do." Arthur said. "We can see about searching the Malfoy Manor, since Bill and Charlie know it was Bellatrix who took him."

"But he could be hidden somewhere else." Ron pointed out.

George wasn't listening. He heard the voices, but everything was a blur, he wasn't focusing on words at the moment. Fred was missing. His twin, his other half, was missing and he was kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange, no less, which was sure to mean trouble. And there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

**Don't kill me! I know it seems bad now, but things could change! But did I do ok? Like I said, this is my first HP story. I haven't decided if I want it as a twincest or not, but it will definitly be Fred and George-centric. review?**

**next chapter: missing persons reports**


	2. Missing Persons Reports

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own HP, but I do not.**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! This isn't a very popular story right now, is it? I thank my one reviewer for this story so far. for those who are too lazy to review, shame!!! on with the deadly tale!**

Molly Weasley nervously paced the length of her tiny kitchen in the Burrow, wringing her hands together to keep calm. Or attempt to keep calm. Arthur had gone to the Ministry of Magic to file a missing persons report for Fred, but she didn't think it would do much good.

Fred had been kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange. There wasn't much of a chance that he'd be found alive.

It was common knowledge that Bellatrix was a Death Eater. Anyone who was even associated with Death Eaters had incredibly dark abilities, abilities that normal wizards couldn't even dream of.

It was so heartbreaking for Molly to see her family's reaction to Fred's disappearance. The happiness they had been feeling about winning the battle evanesced instantaneously, leaving a feeling of horror and despair.

George's reaction was probably the worst, which was understandable. Sure, Fred was his brother, but at the same time, he was so much more than that. Fred was George's twin, his other half. With Fred missing, Molly could tell that George felt that half of his soul was gone. He didn't joke around or try to blow stuff up anymore. That was the problem. He didn't _do_ anything. The only thing he did was sit in the room he shared with Fred and refuse to talk to anyone.

Sighing, Molly returned to the stove, where she "commanded" the pot of stew to stir itself. Percy had gone in with Arthur to file the report in case Arthur needed any help, but she knew that her third son's idea was futile. If Arthur couldn't be of help, there was no way that Percy would.

Footsteps could be heard from the staircase and soon Ron could be seen ambling into the room, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"It's about time you're up, Ron." Molly said disapprovingly. "It's nearly ten."

"It's not my fault that Crookshanks kept trying to maul my face while I was asleep." Ron said darkly. "Where is everyone?" he asked when he noticed the lack of human presence in the tiny kitchen.

"Your father and Percy went to the Ministry this morning." Molly said as she turned to face the pot of stew on the stove.

"To file the…" Ron didn't finish the sentence, but Molly knew what her youngest son was going to say.

"Yes." Molly nodded.

"Do you really think it will do any good?" Ron asked, grabbing a muffin from a tin on the counter. "I mean, he was kidnapped by that Lestrange."

"Ron!" Molly gasped. "You shouldn't talk like that."

"Okay, okay." Ron rolled his eyes at his mother's reaction.

What Molly couldn't tell her son was that she was thinking the same thing. Everyone knew what Bellatrix Lestrange was capable of. She could torture some to the deepest depths of hell without breaking a sweat. There was a very slim chance that Fred was still alive.

"You're spacing out again, Mum." Ron said.

"Of course I wasn't." Molly shook her head.

"Right." Ron's tone showed that he didn't believe her.

"Is anyone else awake yet?" Molly asked. "They've been sleeping for hours."

"Harry and Ginny are in her room playing wizard's chess. Hermione's reading. No surprise there." Ron rolled his eyes once again. "Bill's gone to Shell Cottage to get Fleur and Charlie's still asleep."

"Why is Bill bringing Fleur here?" Molly's lips became a fine line.

"I guess he figured that he should be here, what with Fred being missing and all. But he can't stand to leave her alone for a long time." Ron finished his muffin in a single bite. "So he went to get her and he's going to bring her back."

"Oh, that's lovely." Molly had to force the lie from her mouth.

"That's rubbish, Mum." Ron started eating another muffin. "You know you hate her."

"I don't hate her." Molly protested. "I just think she's a bit…showy."

"Yeah, whatever." Ron said as he started to head back upstairs.

"Take something for your brother." Molly instructed.

"Which one?" Ron faced his mother again. "In case you haven't noticed, I have quite a few brothers."

"George." Molly said in a hushed voice.

"Harry's tried to talk to him and so has Bill." Ron said. "He won't say anything."

"Just take him something to eat so he won't starve himself." Molly said.

"He won't eat it…" Ron said, but he grabbed a muffin just the same.

Walking up the stairs, Ron reached George's room on the third floor in a matter of moments. Ron knew what the atmosphere inside the room would be like even though he was outside. And it was quite understandable that George was as depressed as he was.

"Oi, George…" Ron said as he rapped his knuckles against the door. "Mum says you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Came George's voice from within.

"I don't want her mad at me, so just take it, ok?" Ron sighed.

Ron heard some movement inside the room and it wasn't long before the door opened and George's face filled the gap between the door and the wall.

"How're you doing?" Ron asked, handing his brother the muffin.

"How do you think?" George said darkly before retreating back into the room.

Ron stood before the door for a few seconds before retreating back to his room. When he got there, however, he found Harry and Hermione talking amongst themselves.

"When did you two get here?" Ron frowned.

"Just a few moments ago." Harry said.

"Have you talked to George since yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"I gave him a muffin a minute ago." Ron said.

"But did he say anything?" Hermione asked somewhat impatiently.

"Not really." Ron said. "He still looks depressed."

"And for good reason." Harry said solemnly.

"It's so unlike him." Ron sat down on the ground by his bed, knees drawn up to his chest.

"Well, wouldn't you feel the same way if your twin was kidnapped?" Hermione narrowed her eyebrows. "And by a Death Eater?"

"Of course I would!" Ron exclaimed.

"We understand somewhat how George is feeling, but it's not the same." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron, think about it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Think about what?" Ron looked up at her.

"None of us have twins! We can't possibly know how it feels to loose a twin since we aren't one." Hermione explained.

"But my brother is missing." Ron pointed out angrily. "That's something."

"But Fred's not your twin." Harry said.

"Let's just change the subject, Harry." Hermione said. "Ron's obviously not going to get it."

* * *

After he shut the door, George retreated back to his room where the atmosphere matched his mood. He knew that Ron had only been trying to be nice, but his younger brother's attempts to cheer him up were futile.

How could someone feel anything but misery when their twin was kidnapped?

It hurt George to be in his childhood bedroom, but it helped him for one reason or another. He knew it was stupid, but he somehow felt as if Fred was still with him.

George shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. It _was_ stupid. Fred wasn't here. He was gone and he had no idea where he was. And since Bellatrix Lestrange was his abductor, there wasn't much of a chance that he'd be found alive.

As he made to walk to his bed, George's foot accidently brushed against a stray Nosebleed Nougat. Just seeing the sweet brought back a wave of memories. Memories of his days at Hogwarts, days of jokes…days of Fred.

George kicked the Nosebleed Nougat across the floor in anger, causing it to smash against the wall. Why did every little thing have to remind him of Fred? Because he spent so much time with Fred when they were kids. There wasn't much that they did separately.

In an attempt to clear his mind, George grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill and started to write a letter to Lee Jordan. He needed someone to talk to, and Lee was a great listener.

* * *

Two sets of footprints were created on the Weasley's driveway, dust being kicked up as the feet met the rust-coloured earth. By the time they reached the front door, Arthur and Percy had to stomp their feet several times to clear the dirt from the shoes.

"How did it go?" Molly asked anxiously as they walked inside.

"Talk about a line." Arthur sighed as he made his way into the kitchen where he dished out a bowl of stew for Percy and himself.

"A lot of people have gone missing since the fight." Percy explained, since his mother looked a little confused.

"And there's a lot of chaos at the Ministry at the moment." Arthur said, handing the dish of strew to Percy.

"Well after what happened, what else could we expect?" Molly sat down at the table with Percy and Arthur.

"At least that Rita Skeeter hasn't shown up yet." Arthur said gratefully.

"Oh, don't say that, Father." Percy shuddered. "Next thing we know, she'll have reported something about how the Ministry is doing absolutely nothing at all."

"She might have changed, Percy." Molly said.

"That woman never changes." Arthur told her.

At that moment, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. In a few moments, Ron and Harry could be seen entering the tiny kitchen.

"Everything go okay?" Ron asked.

"As well as it could." Percy nodded, eating a spoonful of his stew.

"So what now?" Harry had no idea what the process of reporting a missing person was like.

"We wait for news." Molly answered.

"But what if we don't hear anything?" Harry asked.

"Then we assume that nothing's happened." Ron supplied.

"But if we don't hear anything for a while…" Harry's sentence trailed off.

"That's how it is." Arthur answered, knowing what Harry was going to say.

"But they have to find something!" Ron exclaimed.

"The Ministry's got other important things to do, Ron." Percy finished the last of his stew.

"I know that." Ron looked rather offended. "But shouldn't missing people be taken more seriously?"

"They are. But the Ministry's in turmoil right now. There's not a lot we can do." Arthur said.

The kitchen fell silent while everyone present thought the same thing. They'd done all they could. Now they had to wait.

**It sucks, i know. i don't have a lot of time to work on fanfictions right now. anyway, review?**

**next chapter: fleur's back!**


End file.
